Le cri de la banshee
by Mistakes07
Summary: OS, Parrish reçoit un message lui disant que Lydia se trouve seule dans le lycée. En trouvant la jeune femme, il l'entend hurler de plein poumons. Que s'est-il passé pour que Lydia se retrouve dans cet état ? Et que va faire le jeune homme en la voyant ainsi ?


Bonjour à tous, après avoir vu les derniers épisodes de Teen Wolf, je dois avouer que je ship un nouveau couple. Et c'est Marrish, aha, je ne sais pas si ça se dit comme ça, enfin breff. J'avais donc envie d'écrire ce petit OS afin de me satisfaire moi-même et aussi de voir combien de personne sont comme moi, et aime ce couple. Vu que c'est une romance qui n'est pas tout à fait vrai, je me suis permise de modifié légèrement le caractère des personnages, en particulier sur la fin. En espérant que ça ne vous choque pas. Je voudrais aussi remercie Morgane, qui a toujours été là pour m'aider dans l'écriture. Voilà sur ceux, bonne lecture à vous.

 _Le cri de la Banshee._

Deux heures du matin à Beacon Hills, un homme reçoit un message plutôt étrange qui le fit lever sur le champ. Il s'habilla, mit son uniforme de sheriff et couru vers sa voiture en direction du lycée. Le message qu'il avait reçu disait « Elle est seule dans le lycée, saura-tu la retrouver à temps ? » Le jeune homme roulait à toute vitesse dans les rues désertes de la ville. La nuit était fraiche et les étoiles étaient nombreuses. L'homme était blond, assez grand, une vingtaine d'années, les yeux clairs, et surtout, il était angoissé. C'était Jordan Parrish, qui, bravait la fraicheur de la nuit pour retrouver une jeune fille qu'il connaissait depuis peu. Arrivé au lycée, il prit son arme, sa lampe torche et y entra. Il parcourra couloir par couloir, salle par salle mais il ne la trouva pas, il chercha dans les vestiaires de l'équipe, dans les bureaux administratifs, le stade mais elle n'était nulle part, chacune des pièces étaient vides, sans la moindre trace de la jeune femme, il commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. En temps normal, il se serait contenter d'appeler la police mais le simple fait de savoir la rousse en danger le mettait hors de lui. Il continuait sa recherche, tremblant de plus en plus à l'idée de ne pas retrouver la jeune lycéenne, ou pire, qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose, puis, il entendit un cri, un cri très persan, il reconnut instantanément le cri de Lydia. Il avait appris il n'y avait pas longtemps qu'elle était une banshee et il avait pris connaissance des différentes créatures qui l'entouraient. Il se précipita vers l'endroit d'où provenait le hurlement, le gymnase, le seul endroit où il n'avait pas pensé à aller voir. Il s'en voullu immédiatement car de l'autre côté de la porte, la jeune Lydia était peut-être en train de souffrir ou en train de se faire tuer, et, à ce moment-là, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pensé à vérifier cette pièce plus tôt car ça aurait surement évité à la jeune rousse de souffrir. Il courut en direction du gymnase mais en arrivant près de celui-ci, la salle était verrouillée, il enfonça la porte en pointant son arme sur ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il vit Lydia, en train de crier, elle était en pleine panique, elle tremblait et n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Non loin d'elle il y avait un corps, il pensa au concierge du lycée mais sans conviction. Une mare de sang baignait son corps, Jordan comprit qu'il était mort et que c'était pour ça que Lydia criait. Il s'approcha prudemment du corps et confirma ses doutes. La jeune rousse continuait de crier puis tomba à genoux, Parrish alla alors vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et essayer de la rassurer mais en vain. Il lui dit des mots qui ne parvinrent pas à l'oreille de la jeune fille. Elle avait arrêté de crier mais elle semblait toujours perdu, elle tremblait toujours, elle pleurait et se débattait dans tous les sens. Elle regardait au loin, comme si elle était en train de se battre avec quelque chose d'invisible. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle se calma enfin, elle resserra l'étreinte du jeune homme et fini par tomber dans l'inconscience en lui murmurant « Ne me laissez pas seule ». Elle était exténuée, à bout de force, sans énergie. Elle avait le visage très pale et sa peau était glacée. L'adjoint du sheriff prévint aussitôt son poste de la situation, puis il appela une ambulance. En attendant que celle-ci arrive, il porta Lydia et la mise dans le couloir, l'odeur du sang était vraiment horrible. Il la couvrit de sa veste et posa sa tête délicatement sur le sol. Il essaya plusieurs fois de la réveiller en l'appelant, lui tapotant la joue mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il fit plusieurs ronde dans les environs afin de s'assuré qu'il ne tomberait pas sur la chose qui avait attaqué l'homme car oui, il comprit que ce n'était pas un humain qui avait fait ça. La police arriva avant l'ambulance, il y avait le sheriff Stilinski, et deux autres de ses collègues.

-Parrish, enfin on vous trouve, que s'est-il passé ? Où est le corps ? demanda le shérrif.

-J'ai reçu un message cette nuit, entama le blond en lui montrant le message en question sur son téléphone, il tremblait toujours, alors je me suis précipité au lycée pour voir ce qui s'y passait.

Le père de Stiles comprit aussitôt de quoi il voulait parler, il voulait voir, avant de prévenir la police, si ce qui était au lycée n'était pas surnaturel.

-J'ai ensuite entendu Lydia crier, continua le brun en voyant que le sheriff avait, là encore, comprit ce qu'il voulait dire puisqu'il avait insisté sur le mot « crier », j'ai été vers elle et il y avait le corps, je n'ai pas pu l'identifié correctement mais je crois que c'est le concierge, j'ai essayé de la calmer mais sans résultat, elle a fini par s'évanouir dans mes bras, surement à cause de la fatigue.

-L'ambulance ne devrait plus tarder, on va la prendre et la déplacer, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle voit le corps en se réveillant. Un de ses collègues s'agenouilla près d'elle afin de prendre la jeune femme mais Jordan intervint.

-Non, laissez, je vais m'en occuper.

Il se mit à hauteur de la jeune femme, prit la lycéenne dans ses bras et la transporta dans une autre pièce, c'était une salle de classe, il la posa sur le bureau puis s'assit près d'elle sur la chaise. L'horloge de la classe montrait qu'il était trois heures trente-sept du matin mais l'officier n'était pas fatigué. Il espérait de tout cœur que la jeune fille aille mieux et qu'elle ne serait pas trop traumatiser par ce qui venait de se passé. Il y avait vraiment du sang partout et il restait vraiment peu de peau sur le cadavre. Il trouvait injuste le fait que la jeune fille ait cette capacité. Pour lui, elle était trop jeune pour voir autant de corps mort dans sa vie. Le jeune homme fut extirpé de ses pensées alors que les ambulanciers pénétraient dans la salle. Ils le séparèrent de la jeune femme et sans que le blond ne sache pourquoi, sa main lâcha celle de Lydia. Il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir prise. Il se recula un peu pour laisser les secours faire leur travail mais il demanda régulièrement des nouvelles de la jeune femme. Il était terrifié par le fait que la jeune femme ne se réveille pas. Et il repensa alors à tous les moments qu'il avait passé avec elle, quand il l'avait trouvé chez les Wendigo, ou la soirée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, en buvant un café pendant qu'il devait surveiller une maison. Il secoua la tête pour revenir à la réalité. Les ambulanciers portèrent Lydia et la mirent sur un brancard, et ils la transportèrent hors de la pièce. Jordan les suivit, de près, de très près même. Il ne voulait pas quitté la lycéenne des yeux. C'était un peu comme un devoir pour lui de la protéger. Il n'avait pas accompli son devoir de shériff adjoint et n'avait pas protégé la jeune femme. Il sortit en même temps que les secours et il entendit que ses collègues l'appelèrent.

-Eh, Parrish !

-Je sais ce que vous allez me dire, que je dois rester avec vous pour boucler le périmètre de sécurité et tout.

-Non pas du tout, le sheriff a dit que tu ne travaillais pas aujourd'hui, tu peux donc aller l'accompagné mais il faudra que tu viennes pour ton témoignage.

-D'accord, pas de problème, tenez moi au courant.

Il s'éloigna de ses collègues et monta dans la même ambulance que Lydia, le secouriste lui désigna une place assise à côté d'elle et, encore une fois, instinctivement, il lui prit la main. Ce contact le rassura. L'hôpital n'était pas très loin du lycée mais le trajet lui paraissait interminable. Les ambulanciers prirent régulièrement la tension ainsi que le pouls et la température de Lydia. Elle ne remontait pas au-dessus de trente-cinq degrés. Ca température les inquiétait et ils lui mirent des couvertures supplémentaires. Jordan avait envie de leur dire que leur couvertures ne ferait rien, que c'était le fait d'avoir vu le corps et le fait qu'elle soit une banshee qui faisait qu'elle était en hypothermie. Il se demandait même si elle avait vu celui qui avait fait ce massacre. Car ça expliquerait beaucoup de chose comme la panique qu'elle a eue ainsi que le fait qu'elle ait hurlé plus longtemps. Soudain, alors qu'ils arrivaient près de l'hôpital, les yeux de la rousse s'ouvrirent. Elle regardait autour d'elle, elle était déboussolée et se demandait où elle se trouvait. Elle commença a paniqué et regarda les personnes dans l'ambulance une par une, elle arrêta de regarder autour d'elle quand ses yeux se posèrent sur une personne assise, un blond avec une étoile. Ce qu'elle voyait était flou, mais elle distingua bien la personne qui se trouvait près d'elle. Elle chuchota alors d'une voix faible « Vous êtes là, vous ne m'avez pas laissé, j'ai peur, aidez-moi, s'il vous plait » Et elle recommença à paniquer. Il lui serra la main plus fort pour la rassurer et lui prit le visage entre ses doigts.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne peut rien t'arrivé, je suis et je n'irai nulle part. Calme-toi.

Il avait tutoyé la jeune femme sans vraiment sans rendre compte, sous la panique et elle en fit autant de son côté.

-Je te rem…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car elle sombrait de nouveau dans le noir.

-Je ferais tout pour toi, Lydia, murmura-t-il d'une voix si douce que personne ne l'entendit. Pas même Lydia si elle avait été réveillé.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'hôpital et Jordan semblait perdu, les médecins arrivaient autour d'elle, la descendirent du camion et l'emmenèrent à l'intérieur. Par chance, l'infirmière qui s'occupa d'elle était la mère de Scott. Elle connaissait tout du monde surnaturel, et elle pourrait comprendre Parrish et peut-être, qu'ensemble, ils trouveront une solution afin de remonter sa température corporelle. Mélissa s'avança vers lui et le mit à part.

-Il s'est passé quoi ? demanda-t-elle calmement.

-Je l'ai trouvé dans le lycée alors qu'elle criait près d'un corps.

-Banshee ?

Parrish hocha la tête pour acquiescer et il continua.

-Elle a vu quelque chose et ça l'a surement marqué, comme la fois avec Peter et aussi sa température corporelle chute de plus en plus.

-Je vais appeler Scott, peut-être que lui saura quoi faire.

-Inutile, j'ai cru comprendre que le sheriff l'avait appelé lui et son fils. Ils doivent être au commissariat, peut-être pour chercher à savoir qui à tuer le concierge.

-Je pense à une autre personne qui pourrait nous aider, dit Mélissa.

-Qui ça ? questionna Parrish.

-D'après Scott, dans certaine situation, une personne lui venait en aide, le Dr Deaton.

-Le vétérinaire ?

-Oui, en fait, il est bien plus qu'un simple vétérinaire et peut-être pourrait-il nous aider. Je vais aller l'appeler, allez-vous reposez, elle est dans cette chambre, termina l'infirmière en pointant une chambre du doigt et en s'éloignant.

Le blond se dirigea vers la dite chambre et prit la chaise qu'il approcha un peu plus du lit.

-Oh Lydia, j'espère que tu vas te réveiller rapidement.

L'officier savait que la jeune femme n'allait pas mourir, il savait qu'elle s'en sortirait mais pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour elle. Les heures passait et l'état de Lydia était en chute libre, aucun moyen n'avait été trouvé pour faire revenir la chaleur dans son corps. Pas même Deaton avait d'idée. Les amis de la lycéenne défilaient au cours de la matinée. Parrish ne l'avait pas quitté une seule fois. En temps normal, elle n'aurait pas eu le droit aux visites pendant certaines heures de l'après-midi mais là, il avait réussi à obtenir une permission. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas déranger alors il s'installa dans le lit près de la jeune femme. Depuis quelque temps, ils s'étaient rapproché, beaucoup même. Ils étaient très complices et leur relation était exposée au grand jour. Tout le monde avait donc remarqué le rapprochement entre les deux personnes mais personne ne fit de remarque, c'était comme naturel pour eux. Ils allaient naturellement bien ensemble, c'était un peu comme une évidence.

Il mit la tête de la rousse sur son torse et l'entoura de ses bras. Il sentait son cœur battre et il sentit son parfum. Il était tellement bien à ce moment. Il s'endormi dans ses bras tellement il était épuisé. Il se réveilla une petite heure après et sentit que le corps de la jeune femme s'était réchauffé. C'est alors qu'il comprit comment, c'est lui, c'est grâce à sa chaleur à lui qu'il avait réussi à la réchauffer. C'est de chaleur humaine dont la jeune femme avait besoin. Soudain, il fut extirpé de ses pensées par une douce voix.

-Je m'endors dans tes bras et je me réveille dans tes bras, tu ne m'as pas laissé seule, merci.

-Lydia ? Oh enfin tu te réveilles, j'ai eu si peur.

-J'allais pas te laissé seul alors que t'es venu me chercher, ironisa-t-elle.

-Moi non plus, répondit le blond.

-Je..merci, dit la banshee en enlaçant ses doigts autour de ceux du policier.

-Merci de quoi ? lui répondit-il.

-D'être là, d'être toi-même, j'ai de la chance de t'avoir comme ami..

-Non Lydia, c'est moi qui aie de la chance de t'avoir.

Ils se regardèrent pendant un bout de temps puis ils finirent par s'embrasser. Finalement, ce n'était pas de la simple amitié que les deux éprouvaient et pour une fois, ils se détendirent. Ils avaient tellement eut peur qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se mentir à eux même.

Ce moment fut interrompu par Mélissa Mc Call qui venait de rentré dans la pièce, elle se racla la gorge afin de prévenir les deux personnes de sa présence. Ils s'écartèrent rapidement et Lydia esquissa un sourire, de même que Mélissa. Parrish, quant à lui, paraissait gêné.

-Désolé de vous interrompre, commença la femme, mais Scott et Malia ont retrouvé la.. la chose qui a attaqué l'homme dans le lycée. C'est un loup, un simple loup, qui, d'après Deaton, s'est empoisonné en mangeant une mauvaise herbe et il est devenu sauvage et enragée. Il s'est jeté sur le premier humain qu'il a trouvé. Mais il a été neutralisé et maintenant, il est chez le vétérinaire.

-Un loup, demanda le blond étonné ?

-Oui, un loup blanc venu d'un autre comté, répondit Lydia, je l'ai vu.

La mère de Scott acquiesça et décida donc de sortir de la chambre et de laisser de l'intimité aux deux autres. Elle prévint la rousse qu'elle avait encore quelques examens à passer mais lui dit que si tout allait bien, elle pourrait sortir en début de soirée. Et elle sortit de l'hôpital quelques heures plus tard, sous l'œil protecteur de Parrish qui la raccompagna chez elle. Il lui ordonna de se reposer et de ne pas allez en cours puis il la laissa dans sa chambre et ils se quittèrent sur un dernier bisou.

C'est la fin de ce petit OS, laissez-moi vos avis, vos commentaires sur ce que vous en avez pensé. J'espère quand même qu'il vous aura plus. Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !


End file.
